Based on arrangement of a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment, a refrigerator may be classified as a top mount type refrigerator, in which the freezer compartment is disposed above the refrigerator compartment, a side by side type refrigerator, in which the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment are partitioned such that the freezer compartment is disposed at the left side of the refrigerator and the refrigerator compartment is disposed at the right side of the refrigerator, or a bottom freezer type refrigerator, in which the freezer compartment is disposed under the refrigerator compartment.
The side by side type refrigerator is a large capacity refrigerator having various functions. The freezer compartment and the refrigerator compartment are disposed at the left and right sides of the refrigerator, respectively, in a state in which the freezer compartment and the refrigerator compartment are parallel to each other in a vertical direction. An evaporator is provided at the rear of the freezer compartment for suctioning air from the freezer compartment and the refrigerator compartment to the lower part of the refrigerator and discharging the air to the upper part of the refrigerator such that the air circulates in the respective compartments to perform a refrigerating function and a freezing function.
Typically, refrigerator doors are hingedly mounted at the front of the refrigerator. In a state in which the freezer compartment and the refrigerator compartment are closed, the refrigerator doors are exposed to a user. In order to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the user, therefore, the front of each of the refrigerator doors may be decorated in various forms. For example, a front panel having various patterns can be attached to each of the refrigerator doors.
In recent years, popularity of general electric home appliances made of a steel material has increased, and thus research has been conducted to manufacture a refrigerator door using a steel material.
In a case in which the refrigerator door is made of a steel material, however, various problems may occur when, for example, a display for informing a user of user selection keys for controlling operation of the refrigerator and an operation state based on the user selection is mounted at the refrigerator door.